We can hear your pulse
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Aunque él no pudiera escucharte, si podía sentir el pulso que corría por tus venas e imaginar el sonido de alguna forma. Oneshot LectorxPersonaje


_**We can hear your pulse**_

 _Aunque él no pudiera escucharte, si podía sentir el pulso que corría por tus venas e imaginar el sonido de alguna forma. Oneshot LectorxPersonaje_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Necesitaba con suma urgencia escribir algo de Gangsta para dejar mi pequeño granito de arena. Estaba escribiendo uno con Alex pero no me convenció, así que decidí subir este primero. (?)_

 _We Can Hear Your Pulse - Origa_

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. **Malas palabras.**

 **Gangsta © Kohske**

* * *

 _Vivir, aunque sea por un solo instante, es el deber y la misión más alta que debemos cumplir._

 **Fausto.**

 _ **We can hear your pulse**_

Eras, para el colmo de muchos, la definición absoluta de problemas y desastres. Si tenías algo que decir lo decías, si tenías que reír como una foca con epilepsia ante una broma lo hacías sin el más mínimo reparo, y por supuesto, si tenías que reventar una nariz de un solo golpe no te contenías. Por que claro, en Ergastulum, fueras quién fueras, si no te sabías defender estabas jodido; así te había enseñado tu madre antes de morir en una revuelta de esos super-humanos que tanto mirabas con recelo.

No sentir miedo, ser valiente y correr a lo que más dieran tus piernas para salvar tu cochina vida eran una de tus premisas principales luego de saber como empuñar un arma de fuego para atinarle al blanco más próximo, aunque fallaras la mayoría de las veces y tu padre te golpeara con ello. Era un hombre colérico, había pasado por mucho y lo comprendías, a medias, pero lo comprendías con cada moretón que dejaba en tu cuerpo. Eras una mujer, pero no importaba, no lloriquearías por miserias como esas. Saldrías adelante con tu padre sin importar como.

 _Libertad,_ era una palabra que solo habías leído en libros. _Independencia,_ algo con lo que solo te podías limitar a soñar con tus veintisiete años y _Normal_ , tu característica principal. No tenías muchas cosas de valor que pudieran arrebatarte o presumir, mucho menos alguna característica especial, aparte de tu violencia nata, que te hiciera llamativa ante el resto.

O eso creíste por mucho tiempo.

Por que para aquel sujeto que trataba de manosearte con fuerza en aquella calle parecías bastante especial. Si era o no algún desesperado sin dinero para una prostituta fue algo que ni siquiera pudiste razonar, el miedo te invadía cada vez más al ver que cada golpe que lanzabas era nefasto contra aquella masa de músculos y corpulencia con un _tag_ colgando de su cuello. Iban a violarte, por ser una mujer débil, no había excusa, no había ley que pudiera protegerte. Siquiera sabías si saldrías o no viva de ello luego de.

Lo creíste, asumiste e ignoraste lo demás. Incluso cuando te empujaron con violencia contra el piso y la sangre comenzó a empapar tus ropas; justo frente a ti dos sujetos, uno de ellos con una Katana. Chillaste internamente, levantándote con rapidez para tomar la pistola que estaba entre tus piernas, _agradecer_ y marcharte.

— Apártate, estorbas.

Seco, duro, grave y en un acento poco menos extraño, muy mal trabajado. Te habló el sujeto con el traje más oscuro, arrebatando la pistola de tus manos de un solo tiron para luego perderse a una velocidad impresionante entre las calles en busca de tu agresor; el otro sujeto protestó algo, se volteó hacía ti y con una sonrisa más un gesto se despidió.

¿Qué demo...?

¡¿Cómo que estorbo?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin quererlo comenzaste a investigar, seguir, preguntar y ganarte palizas por llegar más tarde del trabajo a casa. En tu posición de repartidora poco podías hacer sin meterte en líos o encontrarte con mucha gente importante, pero aquellos a los que les preguntabas poco hablan del asunto si no ibas al grano e incluso nombraban el asunto "mercenarios" _,_ y como tu vida siempre fue "hacerte la idiota" se te daba bien irte o hacer como si pusieras poco interés en las cosas.

No podías negar haberlo seguido cual vil _stalker_ un par de ocasiones en plena calle principal, pero pronto desaparecía sin rastro. Te metiste a los callejones solo dos veces solo para ver si podías divisarlo, pero aparte de ganarte dos sustos grandes no fue mucho; incluso comenzaste a tomar trabajos más peligrosos cual estúpida suicida para tener la mínima chance de verlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas, empezando por...

— ¡Oh!, ese es Nicolas.

La alegre sonrisa de Nina solo te hizo entrecerrar los ojos incrédula. La niña le conocía y hablaba de él como si fuera agradable, algo en tu cabeza no calzaba. Sonreíste de igual forma, colocando las manos tras tu espalda.

— ¿Y sabes donde puedo encontra-?

— Vete.

La mano sobre tu hombro y esa mirada de muerte te recordó que tal vez no eras tan suicida como creías. Con la misma sonrisa te despediste de ambos rápidamente, tomaste el paquete encargado y saliste del lugar lo más honrosamente que pudiste, sudando frío, pero manteniendo el honor y tu sangre dentro de las venas.

— Maldita curiosa entrometida.

— Yo creo que es agradable —la niña cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos para dejar escapar una risita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suicida profesional no eras, pero si una masoquista con magister. Habías vuelto a la clínica al menos cinco veces para encontrártelo gracias a la nueva información que te había aportado Nina, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones lo viste, y quién lo diría, cuando menos lo espera aparece con su amiguito de esa vez más una chica, hermosa, por que no decirlo. Hasta sentiste algo de envidia al observarla parcialmente desde tu escondite, debajo de una de las camillas del fondo.

Aunque Nina y el doctor observaron tu rápido actuar en cuanto sentiste la voz del sujeto del parche, no dijeron nada, solo observaron en silencio sin saber lo que pretendías. O eso creías. Para cuando te diste cuenta la figura alta y con Katana te observaba desde arriba, con ese rostro que no sabías como describir.

Te provocaba algo, no sabías que. No era guapo, no fino, su expresión no era amable y daba miedo. Estabas demente. Estabas loca por querer hablarle.

— Ho-hola —sonreíste idiota haciendo una señal de paz con tus dedos, el pareció no entender de que ibas. Tú tampoco en el fondo lo sabías

— Tienes una admiradora, Nic.

Burla del hombre del parche, sorpresa de la otra mujer, risita de Nina, suspiro del doctor y la salida inesperada de _Nic_ de aquel lugar. Tu escondite ya no servía, tu honor estaba pisoteado en el piso y tu rostro mostraba una mueca de enfado que hacían una perfecta combinación con tus mejillas rojas.

Al menos hablaste con la mujer, Alex, y te enteraste de un par de cosas. No tuviste que explicar tu situación de momento ya que seguramente alguien ya la diría.

Por lo menos pudiste descargar tu frustración con el hombre pervertido del parche.

 **.**

.

 _._

— Estoy entre esa delgada línea entre mandarte directamente a la mierda o primero ultrajarte con palabras rebuscadas.

Hablaste, con el ceño fruncido y mirando su espalda con el propósito de ahorcarlo visualmente. Él ni se inmuto, siguió leyendo observando por la ventana hacía el callejón donde Worick te había encontrado empapada producto de la lluvia incesante que había comenzado a caer de la nada. Sostuviste con furia la manta que te habían dejado caer sobre los hombros momentos atrás.

— ¡Oye!

Error fue avanzar y sostenerle del hombro para que te pusiera atención. Quizá su cara no te intimidó tanto como decían tus piernas temblorosas, pero no ibas a permitir retroceder, menos cuando habías recordado que habías dicho lo de ultrajar y habías terminado sonrojándote -otra vez- como una señorita. Ahora si que no sabías donde meterte, menos cuando sus ojos pequeños te escaneaban.

— Nic es sordo, _señorita_.

Oh, el maldito del parche osaba burlarse de ti otra vez.

Reteniendo tu casi nulo honor nuevamente, te diste la vuelta con una mueca contenida y te quitaste la manta de encima para terminársela arrojando al rubio en el rostro. Ni siquiera te despediste de Alex en la salida a pesar de que trató de hablarte, tu concentración estaba en pisar el piso con fuerza y mojarte los pantalones.

Mala decisión que te costó una costura en la frente. El Doctor no preguntó y solo te dejó ir después de curarte, ya no sabías por que estabas recurriendo a él y no al hospital público para curar tus heridas.

.

 _._

 _._

Paciencia era algo que no tuviste nunca, pero malgastar parte del día para sentarte en el callejón cercano a la "base" de los _Benriya_ solopara observar como Nicolas leía por la ventana los días que estaba parecía formar parte de tu horario. Trabajos, visita al doctor por una nueva herida y cambiar los horarios sagrados de "visita el callejón maldita _stalker_ " habían logrado tener sus frutos, Alex te invitaba un café o jugo según el clima, Worick te saludaba y Nicolas... bueno, era Nicolas. Te conformabas con saludar por ahora, no era como si supieras mucho el lenguaje de señas para insultarlo por lo de "córrete inútil".

Por que lo habías tratado y solo se había terminado burlando de ti con un "sigues siendo inútil, ven a decírmelo cuando aprendas bien".

Y aunque considerabas eso como un reto que debías ganar no pudiendo leer lo que seguramente sería una opción de acercamiento más. Te contentabas con que ahora el te hiciera una seña con una taza de café en su mano desde la ventana.

Sonreíste. Te levantaste cojeando y caminaste hasta la entrada de los _Benriya_ para ir por ese café silencioso más los insultos que el pretendía ignorar siempre.

Si fueras tan inútil no estarías allí, ni mucho menos con vida.

Cuando aprendieras bien a hacer señas lo insultarías y le darías las gracias, quizá hasta también lo invitaras a salir. Aunque seguramente el te ignoraría de forma tosca con uno de sus gestos.

¿Qué más daba?, tu insistencia lo estaba haciendo ceder poco a poco.

O quizás siempre fuera al revés y nunca te diste cuenta.

 **.**

.

 _._

 _No sé si esto tenga continuación o no ya que fue uno de esos ataques. Pero en fin._

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
